Bloody Mary
by Julia's.Fantasy
Summary: What if Thomas never loved Katherine, but was told to get rid of her by people who hated her? The truth is revealed for five teens when they're chosen to go back in time to fix the events of the affair. When they figure out the person behind the plan and when the king finds out about the affair, what will they face? Will facts be told, or will the truth be hidden, forever?
1. Flashback

**Hello everyone. This is my first Tudors fanfic and I have never seen the show, but I have done research and saw many clips from season 4, so please do not criticize this story. Also, if there are clips that you'd like to see in this story, please tell me and I will see if I can fit it in, thank you.**

**Also, I just started working on this story and I usually upload my stories when they are either done or almost done. I have two stories that are up, one is done and one is almost done, but I don't post too many chapters at one time. I might take a little longer to upload chapters because I am still thinking about how many chapters I should have and what the title of each chapter should be, so please be patient. Thank you and enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 1: FLASHBACK**

I remember that year like it was yesterday. I think about it a lot, but not as much as I used to. My best friends and I still can't believe that we were able to go back in time and change the events of history for the better, and it all started like this:

My name is Jennifer Mitchell, but I let my friends and family members call me Jenna for short. I am both European and American.

I moved to England about six years ago from New York, and yes, when I came here everyone was excited because everyone loves New York for some reason. I have been in England for a while, but I still have my heavily Brooklyn accent. Yup, I'm a Brooklyn girl and I love British accents, but my voice won't make one, not that it bothers me.

I have green and brown hazel eyes, pale skin and long medium blonde hair. I am 5'3 and are more on the curvy side. I have some meat on me, I am not fat or thin, I am in the middle. I am thin in certain places but I have meat on me, if that makes sense.

I'm one of those nice, serious girls that anyone can go up to and talk about anything. I don't care one way or another, meaning that I'm more apathetic about most things, unless the reason is important. I know, I described myself as serious, but everyone says that I am, like I can help it. The weird thing is that I don't think I am.

I forgot to mention that I am a sophomore in high school. I have a small group of friends, consisting of two boys and two girls.

The first girl is Emma Huxley. She has medium brown hair and dark green eyes. She has peach skin and stands at 5'4. She is also one hundred percent European.

She is the quieter one of the group, but the rest of us don't mind having her around. Once she opens up, she talks just as much as anyone else, she's just more careful about who she's friends with.

The last girl is Victoria Chevalier, the French teen of the group. She is a medium brown haired brunette with light brown eyes. She is pale and is around the same height as Emma, maybe a centimeter taller.

Victoria is the most social of the girls. She's the type of person you don't want to gossip about or get into an argument with. She speaks her mind and stands her ground, making some intimidated by her. She's very sweet when a person gets to know her, she just has a bad attitude.

The two left are the only boys, Robert and Andrew.

Robert Flynn is Irish. He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with pale skin, of course. He has some freckles on his cheeks and nose. He stands at 5'10, and he's the joker of the group.

Andrew Barcone is Italian, but he is a pale Italian. People figure out he's Italian because of his dark hair, dark eyes and his last name. He only stands at 5'6, but he's happy that he's taller than the girls. Who wouldn't be?

Now, back to the main point. You see, a year ago, our history class went on a trip to England to learn more about the Tudors. Yup, the Tudor family, like King Henry VIII, his six wives and three kids, one known as Bloody Mary because she caused chaos and fear through all of England.

This is where Victoria, Emma, Andrew, Robert and I became friends. We were originally just classmates, but we were brought back in time and got along, declaring our friendship

Somehow, along the way, I found Mary Tudors diary and a necklace that I kept around my neck. The moment I put that necklace around my neck, paranormal things started to happen. I'm not talking about people being dragged or things being thrown across rooms. The necklace allowed me to go back in time to fix the events of Thomas Culpeper and Katherine Howard. Well, kind of. My friends and I pretended to be poor and they took us in as workers, and that's where out adventure began.

It's a lot worse than people expected. You see, Thomas Culpeper found a poor girl for a servant and her friends helped serve the king. Thomas's servant, Hazel Goldwine, aka me, because we had to hide our real names, soon found out about the affair and stayed out of it, until we realized what the affair was really about.

Some of us were servants for the king and some were servants for the children of Henry VIII. Our fake selves were thought to be part of it when in reality, we tried our best to stop it. We were brought back to the present time before anything could happen to us. That was the last time the King heard from us.

People believed that Thomas seduced Katherine Howard because he loved her, but the real reason is that Mary hated all the other wives Henry married and wanted her mother, so she had Thomas seduce Katherine so that her father would get rid of her.

I don't know how I am the one that found her diary. Actually, I found it while I was in her room, looking around. I put my hand on the wall and it felt hollow. I went over to the bookcase and touched a book, and a secret staircase came out of nowhere. I went down the stairs into a small room where her diaries and valuable things were. It broke my heart to see everything that was down there. There were pictures of her family. Yes, she even loved her siblings, for someone as cold as her. She had diaries and everything, and I picked one to read and a necklace that helped me see the past, which we will get to later.

Yes, Mary was a smart, clever women and I think of her as a passive-aggressive women. She was nice to everyone, but got her way and controlled everything by persuading others, and not arguing with people, but by sucking up. Of course, you have to feel bad for her because her father was basically a womanizer and left her mother for another women, just for a son. That's Bolsheviks!

I learned things about the Tudors that no one knew, and that is Mary's depression over her mother. It was eating her alive and I still feel bad for her to this day. I also learned that when we went there, Thomas started feeling love for someone else, but you'll find out who that person is later.

The Tudors made the six of us realized something that no one else would have. It made us be more cautious about the people that we love, trust and care for because even if they are family to you, family members can easily deceive someone.

For example, mothers or fathers that leave their kids, that's abandonment. Parents that abuse their kids or kids that abuse their parents; that's anger, control, aggression and hate. Friends that turn against their friends for no reason or of what someone else said, or rumors; that's un-loyalty, hate, jealousy and possibly revenge. You see, just because they're a friend or a family member, it doesn't mean that they are filled with hate of someone.

There is always someone that will hate one person, no one if perfect. Not even the Tudors, but because of Henry VIII's actions, his daughter Mary because one of the most feared and most evil women in history. King Henry VIII died when his son Edward was eight and the boy took the throne. He didn't give the throne to his sisters, but to a different lady and for that, Mary fought her way and the people wanted her because she was a Tudor, but little did they realize that that would be one of the worst mistakes that they would have ever made.

She changed the religion to Catholic because the lady who took the throne after her brother for nine days changed it to Protestantism. She had traitors and pregnant woman burned at stake. She was much feared, but her mother's death made her health go down the drain. She became very sick, but that doesn't mean that she didn't get revenge on those who made her life miserable.

She had Thomas Cromwell go to court and had him burnt at stake when he was sixty eight years old. Later on, she was so depressed that she died. Because of her evil ways, she was nicknamed Bloody Mary. Her sister Elizabeth on the other hand, became known as the Virgin Queen, or tried to be.

The moral of this is that a person doesn't need to have a horrible life to have hatred for someone. It could be for an enemy, a friend or a family member that makes them feel horrible about themselves. It was different for Mary Tudor, everyone had a role in her life and she got her revenge by torment.

Everyone has hate for someone, but people like Mary are stressed, aggressive and just think of revenge, becoming cold hearted later on. That is what happened to Mary. She was full of hate and revenge that she took it out on the whole town, leaving people to fear and hate her, driving to get rid of her, but they didn't have to because she died on her own.

She was a little trouble maker, but the one that is most to blame is her father because he left her mother for another women. He killed some of them, like Anne Boleyn and Katherine Howard, rumors or not. Henry may have been a great father to his children, but he certainly wasn't a good husband.


	2. Announcement for a trip

**CHAPTER 2: ANNOUNCEMENT **

Alright boys and girls, this is chapter two of my story of going back in time to the Tudor Era. It is such an interesting story and because of this, history has changed, a lot. They made new books because they had the evidence to see what really happened during the time King Henry VIII was married to Katherine Howard.

The evidence that was given shocked everyone, but it shocked my friends and I because we were brought back in time to change the events of the affair between Thomas Culpepper and Katherine Howard. It's different and more shocking to see it in real life because if a person see's it in real life, they can't visualize it, they see it how it happened, and it never ever leaves them.

This is how it all happened, with a fieldtrip to the castle of the one and only Tudor family.

**TENTH GRADE, YEAR: 2015**

It all began when I was in my tenth grade history class. We were learning about the Tudor family and why they are important and change England history. I learned a lot, King Henry VIII had six wives and beheaded people that he didn't like. He also had anger problems, which explains the people he killed. His daughter, Mary turned out like him because she hated every wife he had, but the Anne of Cleves. She had respect for her, but Mary wanted her mother as Queen, no one else. Long story short, Henry VIII isn't that great of a guy.

I remember walking into the class to see the loud people talking, laughing, and gossiping. The "Normal students" as I like to call them because they aren't loud, but they aren't quiet, were talking and doing their work. The quiet kids, I like to call the serious ones because they have blank expressions on their face, so you never know what they are thinking. They were just sitting down and doing their work, "quietly" and not saying a word or anything to anyone.

"Alright, Class." Mr. Cortes clapped his hands together. He 's one of those strict, but funny teachers. He has tan skin, obviously, dark hair, and medium brown eyes. Age wise, I'd say he's maybe in his late 20's, very early 30's. "Before we start today's lesson, I have an announcement to make."

"Is this like, "The principal will be coming in soon to see how you teach?" Or "We are having a test?" type of announcement?" Robert asked. He's Irish and he has dirty blonde hair that is almost brown, blue eyes and light skin, of course. He has some freckles on his cheeks and nose. I mentioned this before, but I'll give their characteristics again to refresh your memory.

"No, Mr. Flynn." The teacher turned to him. "This announcement is about a fieldtrip."

Everyone looked up at Mr. Cortes with interest. In high school, fieldtrips don't happen, so this is surprising.

"Whoa, a field trip?" Andrew, the class clown looked up, interested for once. He usually looks bored and fills in the time with jokes, but he now looks like he'll pay attention all year. He's Italian with dark hair and eyes, but he's one of those pale Italians.

"Yes, Andrew. Have you ever been on a fieldtrip before?"

A few of the kids snickered at this.

"Yes, I have. High school is just boring, that's why it's boring." He snorted, causing some of the classmates to laugh. I swear, sometimes when he isn't trying to be funny, people still laugh at him. Hm, on second thought, maybe he is trying to be funny.

"High schools fun. You get yelled at, participate in clubs and activities, you get tons of homework, tests, quizzes, and projects." Mr. Cortes shot back, causing the class and even the more serious kids to burst out laughing.

The teacher was right. In High school, there's a lot of work, but it's worth it. It kind of prepares kids for college. Some high schools are all about college.

If I haven't told you this, the high school I went to was one of the best in England, and everyone would die to get into it. Parents want their kids to get in so bad, so they'll do anything, but you have to have fantastic grades. It's an "A" School, except for the students that good off, the get "B"s'. How? I have no idea. They get Bs' for not even trying. See, that's how smart the kids are here.

The school rule is, "You have to go to college. Essex Alex Hunter Academy is a college school. If you don't want to go to college, don't come here." Yes, even the lousy kids here want to go to college. This the reason why the school gives out so much tests, quizzes, homework, and projects, but it's worth it because when college comes around, it won't be hard for those that were prepared for it. Anyways, back to the memories that I have.

"That isn't fun." Justin, another boy in my class replied to Mr. Cortes's response.

"Oh, sure it is. You see, you get the grade you deserve, I put it in my gradebook and then I call your parents." The teacher stared at him, causing the entire class to roar of laughter and for Justin to sulk into his chair, red of embarrassment.

Mr. Cortes is funny because he's one of those teachers that's super serious, but funny when he says an insult, if that makes sense. He also picks on kids to be mean too, they're usually the super loud kids. That's Robert, Andrew, Justin, some other kids names I don't remember, and sometimes, a girl named Victoria Chevalier.

"What's the fieldtrip?" Victoria asked, glaring at Andrew and Justin who just ignored her. He is a medium haired brunette with very light brown eyes. She has pale skin, and she's French. She's also super pretty.

Victoria is super social and sweet, but can get in someone's face. I remember a month ago, she punched a girl in the face for talking bad about her and wanting to fight her. She got suspended, but she said that it was worth is because the girl never talked about her or bothered her ever again. Hm, I could ask her for advice, maybe.

"As all of you know, for the past month, we have been learning about the Tudors. The castle is still around, but like a museum, and I had to choose one class to take. Ladies and Gentlemen, you are lucky because I picked you guys."

Everyone was talking at once and getting excited. Wow, he picked us out of his other six classes? Well, he says that we are the loudest class and we always ask questions and seem interested in everything, so of course he'd pick us. Sometimes when he talks about his other classes, it seems like they're bored to death and they probably count how many minutes there is left in class. This class, however, doesn't do that. We love coming in and wished the day never ended.

"Wait, so what exactly is there to see?" Robert asked, curious.

"I just said that's like a museum."

"So, there's like portraits, furniture and stuff like that then?"

"You'll see when we get there." Mr. Cortes assured.

It's my time so shine. I raised my hand, "Wait, so what day are we going to go?"

"Well, Miss. Mitchell, many other schools go every year to see what is there and to know more about the Tudors. Since so many people go, they made a schedule. Mondays-Wednesdays are the days that schools are allowed to go because they don't want school children and other people that are there to be mixed up."

"Why?" Someone asked.

"Because it'll be too crowded."

"So, basically, other schools will be there." Victoria finished.

"Precisely."

"So, do we have to wear out uniforms?" A boy names Spence questioned.

"Of course, Spencer. How else will they know who you are and what school you go too?" This caused Spencer to sulk into his chair, just like Spencer did.

"Are you going to show us around?" A girl named Hailey asked

"There are people that work there, stupid." Robert insulted

"Hey, I'm just asking a question, a question that wasn't for you." She shot back.

"No, there are workers that will be showing you around, how can I do it when I don't know my way around? I only go once a year. I don't remember the entire place." Mr. Cortes responded. "For the schools, there will be different classes on different floors, because the each have a schedule. We'll be with five other classes on each floor. That means to behave and listen to the tour guide."

"We will." Rebecca, a red head assured. "But what day will we go?"

"Yeah, he didn't answer my question about that." I stated.

"How much is the trip?" Another boy asked.

"Luckily for you, ladies and gentleman, the school paid for it this year because they had enough money too because of fundraisers. It's free for all of you." Then he turned to Rebecca and me, "The trip is Monday."

Everyone turned to talk to one another, but the few quiet kids in the class sat there, waiting for everyone to stop talking.

"I'm not done talking."

Everyone stopped chatting and turned to the teacher.

"Just because you're going on a fieldtrip, that doesn't mean that you won't have work to do." He added. This caused everyone to just stare at him.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked.

"Each of you will bring a spiral notebook, or a folder and some loose leaf. You will write down notes of what you see, hear, and learn that interests you. You will give me your notes when we get back to school and it will count as a quiz."

"A quiz?"

"Yes, a quiz!"

The glass groaned. Why do we have to take notes, and why do the notes have to count as a quiz. Why do fieldtrips always consist of work? Then again, it's called a fieldtrip for a reason, and it's during school. We'll remember what we learned and since our notes are counting as a quiz, if they're great notes, we'll get an easy one hundred. That can't be bad at all, right?

"I could take another class instead of you guys, if you don't want to copy down notes."

"No, no no!" The class begged.

"No, we'll write down notes!"

"Yeah, come on, let us go!"

"We'll do the work!" Andrew exclaimed, over talking everyone which quiet down the room. "Actually, I'll write down a full page of notes! Come on, Mr. Cortes, this is coming from me!"

"Yeah, we all know how hard it is for you to write down one word." Victoria scoffed, causing half the class to snicker and for Andrew to glare at her. She just rolled her eyes at him and turned to Mr. Cortes.

I, on the other hand, kept my eye on Andrew who smirked and whispered to the boy net to him. Uh, oh, this can't be good.

"Very well then, I'm handing out the slips. Since it's Wednesday and the trips Monday, I want this slip in by Friday the latest. I'm not taking the paper after Friday."

"Monday's good for me. Monday will be the greatest day of my life. No school for three days!" Robert grinned.

As Mr. Cortes started handing out the fieldtrip permission slips, it got me thinking about a lot of things. We learned so much about the Tudors and King Henry VIII, but we never really learned much about his children that lived. We learned a little about Mary, I heard that she became Blood Mary and Elizabeth became the Virgin Queen, but what about Edward? What ever happened to him after he gave up the throne?

How come Mary didn't respect the wives, but Anne of Cleves and her mother? Elizabeth did, but then again, Elizabeth was very little when her mother was charged with treason and beheaded. She probably never knew about Anne Boleyn being her mother.

If Elizabeth did know more about her mother, then why was Mary driven to be evil and not her sister? Maybe Elizabeth was more forgiving? I mean, many kids don't have their moms and they don't turn out evil. Hm, interesting.

What if there is more to the Tudors? We will learn more about them, but an expert won't know everything. There are things never discovered and never questioned. Hm, these are all questions that I will keep in mind not for Mr. Cortes, but for the museum tour guide that will show us around the castle.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Mr. Cortes handed me a permission slip. I took it from him and read it to myself.

_Trip: Tudor's Castle_

_Distance of Destination: 2.5 hours_

_On Monday, November 15th, you will be going on a trip for a grand tour of the Tudor castle. You have to bring a pen and loose leaf to write on for notes. Bring your own lunch, money, and other things that you will need, but keep your valuables in your bags or they will be confiscated._

_At the castle, you will be on your best behavior. You will not be loud, disrespectful, or gross noses and foul language. If you fail to follow these rules, you will wait in the bus until the tour is over._

_In the museum, each person will be able to go alone on the floor that they are on to look around on that floor only. Each person will be in a group of four to five people. You will not argue with your group members or there will be consequences. _

_You must arrive at school around 7:0 to 7:30 for attendance and we will leave around 7:50 or 8:00. It's a long trip to and from the castle, so no fighting because we will arrive back at the school around 4:30 or 5:00, so be on your best behavior. _

_This trip is free because of all the fundraisers and money, so the school paid for it, so if you aren't on your best behavior, you will not be allowed to go on another trip. Choose your actions wisely. _

_Thank you for you time, we hope you can go. Have fun!_

_- Essex Alex Hunter Academy _

_Wow, a lot of strict rules for a fieldtrip, but the castle is kind of like a museum, so I understand why there are so many rules. Museums are quiet, fragile places. Anything can break and a lot of the objects displayed cannot be touched. Though, we all know the real reason why we have so many rules to follow is because many people have heard of this school and love it, and many want to come here. _

_We have to present ourselves as a mature, well behaved school. We have to set a good example so more people will come and more kids will be at the top of education with a good GPA and more students will graduate. Though, we are high school students so we have to know the rules, but some immature people don't, plus, we have to follow the rules and behave since everything in the castle is old and very expensive._

After everyone finished reading and putting their fieldtrip slips in their book bag, we learned some more about the Tudors until the bell rang.

"Remember to bring back your permission slips signed." Mr. Cortes reminded as everyone started to file our of the room.

I'm looking forward to this. I can't believe we're going to the actual castle of King Henry VIII and his family. This will be great! How bad will anything turn out?

...

When I asked myself that question during my sophomore year, everything changed. Nothing change for the worse, but for the better. History, my thoughts and opinions and the way I think of something that people don't think existed because truthfully, no one knows everything to a topic.

Like I said earlier, if you paid attention to what I was saying, some things are never discovered, and sometimes it's better like that because the truth may hurt but some things are better off unsolved. It leaves mystery and that's what most people like, but it leaves others wondering, and the ones it leaves wondering are the curious people that want to know more. Those people are the more creative and imaginative ones, I would say because they always think of possibilities to the unsolved.

What I'm trying to say is that We'll get to what I mean about most things being unsolved for many years or forever, but something's will be uncovered. We'll get to this in the next few chapters, and when we do, you'll most likely agree with me. Most things are left unsolved, that's just how the world is.

A lot of things leave people wondering, and sometimes, it's better like that because we want to have our own beliefs, but we also don't want to hear the real truth to something, and that's what causes opinions, arguments, confusion, and fear. But during my journey to solve the reason why I was brought back in time, I discovered things that I would have never imagined or expected in the Tudor household.


	3. History at its peek

**CHAPTER 3: HISTORY AT ITS PEEK**

Alright, here is more of my story. Keep in mind that the story of me going back in time will come shortly. You will have to wait because I have to tell you the important details first, then it'll make more sense to why my friends and I were brought back in time.

...

As Mr. Cortes said, we did have a fieldtrip that Monday, and it came by fast. I remember waking up earlier than usual, but I wasn't tired because I was excited to go to the museum. I know, I was excited, but I didn't want to be in school, so it was like a day off for me. Plus, it really was an adventure.

I remember my mom driving me that day, and I remember giving her a hug and a kiss, ready to join my class for the trip.

"Bye, honey! Have a great time!" My mom said, waving at me from the car as she opened the window to say her goodbye.

"Thanks, mom!" I waved back, smiling at her. People weren't kidding when they say that we look alike. I'm a replica of my mom, the difference is her eyes are a little lighter than mine.

She smiled back and drove off and then I walked over to find my class outside for attendance. Everyone was chatting and walking around the school courtyard. That's when I noticed how many kids there are outside while the buses started filing in.

I thought we were the only class going, but apparently, five others are going also. Wow, I feel stupid. I smacked my forehead at that thought. Now, how could I have been so stupid? Well, Mr. Cortes didn't say anything about it, but then again, on a fieldtrip more than one class goes. Yeah, I feel so stupid.

"Robert! Give me back my phone!" I heard Victoria scream as I stood there with everyone else going on the trip.

"No, make me!" Robert shouted at her. She went up to him and punched him in the face, causing him to give Victoria back her phone and for him to moan about how much his cheek hurts. The boys in the class snickered.

I giggled and turned to Emma, a girl in my class. She just looked at what went on and turned around with a serious expression on her face. She doesn't talk to anyone and I sometimes feel like she didn't like me. she turned to me and then looked away. She has medium brown hair that is a little longer than shoulder length and gorgeous dark green eyes. I have hazel eyes that are brown and green, they're more green with some brown, but her eyes are, different.

There are times where I want to talk to her, but I don't think she'd answer me or want to be friends with me. But quiet people aren't all judgmental, they're just cautious and like having more time to themselves. Maybe she doesn't want friends, maybe she's even, lonely? No, she doesn't look lonely. Well, most people don't look depressed or suicidal, but they can be. People can't judge by what they see on the outside, but we do it all the time.

I also have Emma in m gym class, and she's very athletic and flexible. I'm a little jealous because she's in shape and I want to be in more shape, but people tell me they love my body. I love it too, but I want to be in shape.

"Alright, class!" Mr. Cortes stopped the chatter in the class. "I'm going to take attendance."

As he took attendance, I looked around and got this rather funny feeling in my stomach. I don't know why, but I shrugged it off thinking that it was what I ate.

"Jennifer Mitchell!"

"Here!" I raised my hand and he marked me present. That's when I felt that funny feeling in my stomach again.

"Are you okay, Mitchell? You've got a rather funny look on your face." Andrew turned to me, so did Robert.

I looked at him as the feeling went away, "No, I got a funny feeling in my stomach. It's probably just because I'm not used to eating at 6 in the morning."

"Or maybe you're nervous."

I rose a brow at him, "Why would I be nervous?"

"Hm, I don't know probably because I'm around." He winked and I rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

Robert slugged him, "Don't mind him, Jennifer, I think you're cool."

I rose my brow again. Whatever that means. I turned away, thinking about that feeling in my stomach. A big part of me has this huge feeling that something out of the ordinary is going to happen on this trip, but that is strange because it's a castle. How strange could it get in a castle in the morning?

After the attendance was taken by all the teachers, each class filed into the buses assigned to them. I entered the bus and saw people sitting down and starting to sit down. I turned and saw Emma sitting on the left wing in the front, all alone. She was putting her headphones on. I sighed, feeling bad for her. She seems lonely. A part of me wants to sit with her, but another part of me thinks she'll tell me to leave, so I sat in the middle of the bus near the window.

I took out my phone and checked my feed on Instagram, liking photos and seeing if people wanted to follow me. As I was doing that, I felt someone plop down next to me. I looked up and turned to see Andrew looking at me.

"Uh, you again?" I asked.

He looked at me, "I'm sitting here no matter what."

I pouted, "Go sit with Robert, Andrew." What does he want?

He smirked, "I can't." He nodded his head toward the seat across from us and there was Robert with Victoria.

"Go away, Robert." She sneered.

"Make me." He stuck his tongue out at her.

That's when I understood everything. "Oh, he likes her."

Andrew nodded. "It explains a lot, doesn't it?"

I nodded, "She's pretty." This made Andrew snort.

"What's with the attitude?" I asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" He got a little closer to me.

"Yeah, of course." What's the secret? I gulped, scared of what Andrew has to say.

"Between the two of us, you don't really realize a lot of things, and I'll tell you why. Almost all the boys in the class like you and a lot of my friends think your stunning."

I blushed at this, "Oh, thanks."

"That's why I'm hooking you up with my friend Tristan."

I gasped because I have a huge crush on him. "How did you know that I like him?"

Andrew smirked, "I didn't, he likes you. But since I now know, I guess I'll just tell him."

I scoffed, "Go ahead, he'll be coming over to me just like other boys that flirt with me or have liked me."

"Okay." Andrew shrugged and plugged in his music and I did the same. The bus then left and we're off to the Tudor's castle.

As the drive got longer, my class began chatting with one another and the goofy kids started singing kid songs like Old McDonald, the Hokey Pokey and other songs. I laughed a little and watched in amusement and interest as the boys stopped singing and started telling stories about embarrassing things that happened to them when they played sports or dated. The girls in the back began to join and tell their stories.

"So, Mitchell, do you have any stories?" Justin turned to me and I glared daggers at him, but he ignored it. I don't like him because he's so cocky and thinks he's better than everyone. Whenever he looks at me, it's like he's staring at my body.

"Oh come on, tell us." Justin pleaded.

"I don't have any stories." I partly lied. Why do they want to know so much? In fact, why does he want to know?

"Just forget about it, Justin." Rebecca replied, "She doesn't have to tell her story to you if she doesn't want too."

Forget about it? Did Justin plan to ask me that question?

"Oh come on, like you haven't had a boyfriend before?" Justin leaned in, but I was near the window and Andrew was on the outside.

"Leave her alone, Justin." Andrew warned, seeing the look Justin gave me.

Justin turned to him, "Was I talking to you?"

"If she doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't have too. It's no one's business anyways."

The conversation stopped after that and everyone talked with the people they sat with. I was still on Instagram, I know, I go on it a lot. I was going through a youtuber's account when there was a high pitched scream. Everyone turned around to see Victoria and Robert on the floor.

The class snickered, but Mr. Cortes stood up. "What's going on?" This made everyone silent and for the bus driver to pull over and look at what's going on.

"Oh, it's nothing, Mr. Cortes." Robert smiled, sheepishly. I rolled my eyes at his response.

Mr. Cortes rose a brow at Robert, "Really? It doesn't seem like nothing. Why are you two on the floor?" This caused everyone to burst out laughing again.

Robert opened his mouth to say something, but Victoria got up and kicked Robert, causing him to groan in pain. "He kept bothering me, and then we started getting physical but he fell and took me with him." She glared at Robert who smirked at her.

Mr. Cortes rolled his eyes, "I told you clowns to not fool around. Robert, come up here and if you act up again, you're getting off the bus."

Robert's eyes widened, but he listened to the teacher and got up to the front of the bus. Because of what happened, it was silent the rest of the way to the castle.

When we got to the castle, Mr. Cortes took attendance again and we walked right in. I looked in awe to see how amazing it is, and we just walked in. Everyone was 'oooing' and 'awing' and saying 'Hey, look at that!' or 'Hey, look at this!'. It's amazing and so old looking, but it also looks modern, if that makes sense. Wow, the Tudors have taste. I wonder what it woul be like to live here.

There are other schools here and some of them are leaving with museum workers to look around the place. Our guide, a woman with blonde hair my color and dark brown eyes came over to us. She looks about 30, but her roots are a tad bit dark. If anyone noticed, they would be able to know that she bleaches her hair.

"Hello, everyone. Call me Ms. Ferguson. I'll be your tour guide for today." She clapped her hands together. "Come on, let's start now, shall we? There's so much to see."

We turned a left and walked down a long, quiet hallway. I turned to see Justin looking at me, but I turned away and ignored him. He's annoying.

Ms. Ferguson went on talking about King Henry VIII and pointed to a portrait of him and his three kids that lived on the wall. "This is what artists pictured of them looking like." It shows that Henry VIII had dark brown hair and blue/green eyes, but they look more blue.

His kids have different colored hair and the only one that looks quite similar to him is Mary Tudor. He has brown hair and eyes, while Edward is blonde and Elizabeth is a red head.

"Wow, he isn't that bad looking, but usually men that great looking are jerks." Rebecca said out loud, causing the other girls to agree.

Ms. Ferguson smiled, "Yes, but back in that time, some of his wives married him for his fortune and social status. It's just like today, a lot of people marry or date people just to make them happy, or for their status. It's a lot more common than you think."

"That's what Katherine Howard did, right?" Justin asked.

Ms. Ferguson nodded, "That's right. But we'll get into more of her later on, when I show all of you a portrait of her. This hallway is where the kids slept."

I raised my hand and asked, "What about Elizabeth and Mary? How come Mary was mean and had hate toward the other wives while Elizabeth was more forgiving? I mean, Edward didn't really know what was going on. Elizabeth was young, but she got older and knew what was going on, didn't she?"

Everyone turned to look at me, so did Mr. Cortes. He-he, wow, I sounded smart. I glanced at Emma who looked at me with a softer expression on her face rather than her serious, hard looking expression.

Ms. Ferguson answered my question, "Wow, that's a very good question. I haven't gotten that one yet, believe it or not. Mary was more like her father. Many people think she's passive-aggressive, but she's more of aggressive. She had both traits. She wasn't forgiving and most of it wasn't because of the wives, but because of her father. her mother was the first queen and the original, and she wanted her family back."

Everyone turned back to look at me and turned away as Ms. Ferguson started pointing to Mary's, Elizabeth's, and Edward's portraits and began talking about them. As she started talking about them, I got that funny, butterfly feeling in my stomach again. I looked down and tried to not think about it, but it wouldn't go away. Why do I have this feeling? I'm not nervous about anything. Isn't that feeling supposed to come when someone is nervous about something? Or maybe they feel queasy, or unsure of something? What is it that I'm unsure of?

I looked up to see Mr. Cortes making groups of four to five kids. He looked up and said my name, pointing over to Emma, Victoria, Robert, and Andrew. I groaned silently to myself. I've got the two clowns, the loud girl and the girl I'm convinced that doesn't like me.

Mr. Cortes came over to me and said that I'm the captain of the group. When he walked away, I sighed, walked over to my group and stood there awkwardly.

"That was a good question that you asked." Victoria complimented, smiling at me. Wow, she doesn't seem so bad.

I smiled back at her,"Thanks, I was just curious, that's all."

"Why are we in groups anyways?" Robert asked.

"I think it's so that we can walk into the rooms and take notes."

"Why can't we go in as a class?" Andrew rose a brow. That's when the feeling in my stomach came again.

"I don't know, must I know everything?" Victoria asked and turned to me, "Are you okay, Jennifer?"

I looked up at her, "I'm not so sure. Ever since I got up, I've had this butterfly feeling in my stomach. I thought I was just hungry and I ate fine, but it still comes back. Every time it comes back, it feels stronger."

"Maybe you're nervous about something." She suggested.

"what would she be nervous about?" Andrew stepped into the conversation.

Victoria shot him a look, "I was just making a suggestion. Besides, I was talking to Jennifer, not you."

"I'm not. I'm just getting this bad feeling. I don't know why, but I just am."

The four of them looked at me, and I felt awkward standing there.

"Well, tell us when it comes again, and we'll try to find out why. You're probably having stomach problems." Andrew shrugged.

I stared at him, "I don't have to use the bathroom. I'm telling you that I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. I don't know what, but something big."

"I hope it happens at school. I don't want to go back." Robert replied.

"Yeah, me either." Andrew agreed.

Our conversation was interrupted by Mr. Cortes. "Alright, ladies and gentleman, you're probably wondering why you're in groups. You see, you're in high school, so I'm not going to babysit any of you, that's why you have groups. And you have captains, and they already know who they are."

Everyone stared at Mr. Cortes and I heard Emily whisper to another boy in the class that Mr. Cortes is so mean and the boy agreed. After that, Mr. Cortes told us to be done in a half hour so that we can go around another part of the castle. We first went to Elizabeth's room and found out some interesting facts with the plaques and pictures all over the room, then we went over to Edward's room.

As we walked out, I was thinking to myself how their rooms were so old looking. Elizabeth had brown, wooden furniture and a plain wall, so did Edward. As we walked away from Edward's room, I walked past a door and the butterfly feeling came back. I looked into the room and saw that it has old furniture too, it must be Mary's room.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

I looked at her, "The feeling's back, and I'm getting the feeling that we have to go in this room."

"Look, Jennifer, I think you're stomach is just bothering you." Andrew said.

"No, it isn't. I feel just fine, thank you very much. We're going in."

"Do we have too?" Andrew whined.

I shot him a look, "Yes, we have to and since I'm the captain of this group, I say that we're going in this bedroom right now!"

"Alright, fine."

I sighed and entered the room to see no one in here. Hm, weird. I looked around and saw old furniture, plagues of facts and pictures of Mary Tudor, the first daughter of King Henry VIII. I noticed how old and vintage the furniture looks. I looked around and read the plagues with facts and looked at the pictures of her all around the room.

"Wow, Mary was a book worm." Andrew said out loud and I turned to see him and everyone else in my group over at a corner on the left side of the room. In the corner was a big gap of space.

In the opening was a huge bookshelf that started at the ceiling and stopped at the floor. I got that feeling in my stomach again and walked over to the bookshelf. Alright, something is telling me that there's something behind this bookshelf, and I have the feeling that no one knows what, not even the workers. I pushed past my group and started touching the books.

"What's wrong now, Mitchell? Is your stomach bothering you again?" Robert joked, but Victoria hit him. "Ow, I was joking!"

"Be quiet. You know, I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this also." Victoria gulped and walked up net to me. "I'll help you!" She turned around to Andrew, Robert, and Emma. "Come on you three, help us!"

I looked behind me to see them come over to help, but I noticed how big the gap is. It's very deep, so if Mary came over here, no one would know she's here. The thing is, why would Mary have a huge, deep corner at the end of her room? It seems like she's hiding something, but what? That's when I turned around and touched a book, but it fell over where it was and there was a clicking sound. The other four gasped and jumped back.

"What was that?" Robert grabbed onto Victoria who gave him a look and pushed him off of her. He sighed and held onto Emma instead who pushed him away also, and he gave her a look but she ignored it.

I looked back at the bookshelf and noticed something that wasn't there before, a tiny gap behind the shelf. It's a secret passageway!

"Hey, look!" I opened the bookshelf a third of an inch. I looked back at the other four who had their mouths opened in shock. "It's a secret passageway!"

"What?" Andrew stepped forward.

"No way!" Robert gasped, "Wait, how come the workers didn't tell anyone about this?"

"It's probably storage." Andrew smiled sheepishly.

I stared at him with a look on my face. He isn't that bright sometimes. "Why would there be storage in her room?"

"There isn't storage him in her room, there's probably storage behind that bookcase."

I sighed, "I doubt that, besides, I bet no ones knows about it."

"I bet that there is. Besides, why would they tell guests that this is a storage space?" Andrew continued arguing with me.

"I bet is isn't. Besides, why would they have whatever's behind there as a storage space. Even if they did, why didn't they just put a sign?"

"Why would they need to put a sign?" Robert asked, joining the conversation. I turned to look over at Emma who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"They probably didn't know what was behind here, Robert. Why would anyone pay attention to a bookcase? Besides, we wouldn't have figured it out if it weren't for Jennifer. But the question is why she was getting a butterfly feeling in her stomach." Victoria babbled on.

"It's like those movies." Emma added and we stared at her in shock. "You know, when people get a bad feeling about something. I don't know about you three, but I started to get a bad feeling about the bookshelf too, the thing I don't get is why Jennifer and I got the bad feeling and no one else did."

She actually talks, wow. Okay, that sounded so mean, but it's true.

I turned to look at her, "Well, there's only one way to find out, and its to go and see what's down there."

Robert and Andrew stepped back as the three of us girls turned to them, crossed our arms and stared at them. Well, aren't they scared? They're trouble makers, so what difference is it snooping around? I'll admit that I'd never do anything like this, but I have the feeling that something will happen, and what we need is in that passageway.

"No, I'm fine where I am, you three can go if you'd like."

"Yeah, Andrew and I are fine where we are."

Victoria smirked, "What's wrong? Not so bold now, are you? I mean, you get in trouble all the time. What difference does it make?"

Robert glared at her, and then snarled. "This is a museum. Besides, Mr. Cortes said to behave. I'm not getting another phone call."

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the secret passageway, seeing how dark it is. I took out my I-phone from my pocket and turned on the flashlight. I began to walk into the passageway when Robert said, "You're going in?"

I glanced at him, "I'm going, with or without all of you."

"Why are we doing this?" Andrew asked.

"I told you, I have a feeling something is going to happen, well, I'm positive it's about us. I don't know if it's good or bad, but I think that what we need is in this secret passageway."

The four of them all looked at each other and walked right behind me as I led the way down the stairs with my flashlight. I noticed how the walls are stone, unlike most of the walls in the castle. The stair case doesn't go up and down as it usually would, the stairs go in a circle and it was like walking in a circle. It's also very dark, and cold.

"Is anyone else getting a bad feeling about this?" Robert asked.

"YES" We shouted and he jumped almost a step back.

"Geez, you don't have to yell."

"I've only been saying I've got a bad feeling about this since this morning. Well, I've got a bad feeling about it now." Why did Emma and I get a bad feeling about Mary's room? Does it have to be about her history? Well, I guess we're about to find out.

We reached the end of the staircase and there was a door. I opened it and behind it was a tiny room with a desk, pictures on the wall, books and paper.

"Wow, she's more of a bookworm than I thought." Andrew replied as Emma shut the door since she was the last one.

I looked at him and then at everything else. "I don't think she read down here. Why would she if all her books are upstairs? If anything, this is a secret room that she came in, daily." I then looked at the big, black books on the desk, I picked one up and opened to the first page, where it talks about her mother. That's when I gasped, "Hey, you guys, these aren't books, they're diaries!"

They all stopped at what they were observing, looked at me and came over to look at the other books, seeing that they are diaries. I turned through the pages and looked up at the one that Emma's holding. For some reason, I have the feeling that we're supposed to take it, but why? This is getting too weird.

I walked over to Emma, asked her for the book and opened up my book bag.

"What are you doing?!" Andrew shouted at me and I jumped.

"Relax, will you? I have the feeling that we need this book for later. I don't know why, so don't ask questions."

"Yeah, I'm getting it too." Victoria nodded and took out a necklace from he pocket. "I feel like we need this. Here, you might need it more than I do."

"No, Victoria, we're a team, we have to work together."

"You started feeling weird since you woke up. I'm starting to feel it too, and I don't know why. You're right, I feel like something is going to happen and if something does, you're the right person for it."

I smiled and took the necklace, "Thanks." I looked at the necklace, seeing that it's in the shape of a heart. I noticed that its a locket, and I opened it up to see a picture of Mary and her real mom. I turned it over to show the others.

"Aw, that's so nice." Victoria cooed.

I smiled, "Yeah." Seeing that no one else said anything, I ended the conversation by saying, "Come on, let's go and head back up."

They all agreed with me and we sped up the stairs and back to Mary's room, and shut the bookcase. That's when we heard Mr. Cortes from the hallways, saying, "Let's go, ladies and gentleman!"

"Wow, that was a close call." Robert said with a sigh of relief and we all agreed.

I looked at the locket in my hand and put it in my bag and ran out of Mary's room to meet the rest of my class, wondering why I need the book and locket. I feel so guilty taking them, but no one probably knows about Mary's secret room and I'll just return them as soon as I'm done with them. The thing is, why did we find her secret room?

...

I kept those questions to myself until we went back in time. We were chosen for a very good reason, but we'll get into that later on in the story. I didn't understand why no one else found the passageway behind Mary's bookcase, and then I figured it out. It's because they weren't the right person for the job, and the weren't the chosen one. They also weren't as interested in the history of the Tudors as my group and I was at the time. Because of our experience, we learned so many things, and it made us more interested in the topic.

There's a lot about the Tudors that no one knows, but like I said before, some things are meant to stay a mystery, and my group and I learned that when we went back in time. But we also learned that the Tudors had tons of secrets, and some of those secrets will hurt the future, which is why they're hidden and locked away, forever. However, other secrets will unlock questions that need to be answered, like the one with Thomas Culpeper and Katherine Howard. The affair was never real, and everyone was shocked to hear that it was a set up to get rid of Katherine. But you see fellow readers, the question you have to keep in mind is,

'Were my friends and I able to save Katherine before it was too late?' Well, you'll just have to read on to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>*To my readers,<strong>

**Would you mind checking out my other stories? They're on my profile. I'm sure most of you have heard of Hook, but if you haven't, it's when Peter Pan is all grown up and Hook kidnaps his kids. He has three days to remember being Pan, but my story is a little different. It's too long to write here.**

**My other story is Oliver Twist. It's about an Orphan named Oliver Twist who is given away to a coffin seller from a workhouse after asking for more food. He runs away to London and meets the Artful Dodger who is a pickpocket. There are many versions of the movie, but mine is the 2005 version, the trailer is on YouTube, so check out the trailer or look it up online. **

**Also, I'd like to let you all know that for Christmas, I got the Tudors season DVD set! I'm so excited and I watched the Katherine Howard episodes right away since I'm doing a Fanfiction about her. All I have to say that it's fantastic, so expect a lot of the scenes in this story. Although, if you suggest things, I might consider the suggestions, depending whether or not they'll fit my story. **

**Although, if you do read my other stories, I'll appreciate it. Thank you and have a good day!**

**-Julia's. Fantasy * **


End file.
